villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bailey Twindleweed
Bailey Twindleweed is an antagonist from the Rooster Teeth animated web series Nomad of Nowhere. He is the greedy ringmaster of the The Twindleweed Brothers Traveling Circus and the boss of Twindleweed's Phenomenal Four. He is voiced by Larry Matovina. History In "The Twindleweed Brothers Traveling Circus", Bailey Twindleweed sets up his circus in the middle of the desert, where the Nomad, Skout, and Toth find it and decide to attend the show. Bailey Twindleweed introduces himself, then claims he knows the Nomad is there. The real Nomad tries to disguise his face using cotton candy as a beard, but is picked randomly from the crowd to join Twindleweed in the ring, where he shows of a puppet Nomad that is then thrashed by Twindleweed's Phenomenal Four: Killjoy the Clown, Bertha the Bearded Stronglady, Lazarus the Lizard Tamer and his lizard, and Trixie the Trick Shooter. However, when Twindleweed forces the Nomad to applaud, he accidentally uses his magic and brings a popcorn bucket to life, tipping off the circus, Skout, and Toth to his being there. He then has the Phenomenal Four beat up and capture the Nomad in the lizard's cage. Toth and Skout come down and attempt to negotiate a trade in exchange for a reward. However, Twindleweed wants the reward all to himself and refuses a trade. As he and the others are arguing with Toth, the Nomad manages to escape by befriending the lizard. Twindleweed tries to get the Phenomenal Four to capture him again, but he outsmarts them and defeats them all, launching them far into the sky. Toth and Twindlewood both try to capture him, but the Nomad notices money under Twindleweed's top hat. When the Phenomenal Four land, he brings the hat to life and makes it jump off of Twindleweed's head, revealing a stash of money; profits from the circus that he had been hiding so he did not have to share with his performers. Angrily, they grab him and stuff him into a canon and fire him into the sky. Later, in "End of the Line", two men are talking about how the Nomad "bankrupted a traveling circus". Personality Bailey Twindleweed is a manipulative and lying man who only cares about money and fame, even to the point of not paying his loyal employees just to keep the money for himself. He is shown to have a greedy and treacherous nature. He will even resort to hunting bounties to make more money, though he mainly commands others to do his dirty work. He is stubborn and malicious, refusing to partake in any actions that would mean less money for him. However, he is also shown to be a cowardly person, as he tries to weasel out of any situations he gets himself into instead of admit defeat. Gallery Images Snip20180414_11.png Snip20180414_2.png Snip20180414_3.png Snip20180414_4.png|Twindleweed and Toth realizing the Nomad has escaped. Snip20180414_5.png Snip20180414_6.png|Twindleweed watches his performers fly into the sky. Snip20180414_7.png Snip20180414_8.png|Twindleweed's trechery is revealed. Snip20180414_9.png|Twindleweed stuffed into a canon. Snip20180414_10.png|Twindleweed's defeat. Videos Nomad of Nowhere Episode 4 - The Twindleweed Brothers Traveling Circus Rooster Teeth Trivia *Bailey Twindleweed's name is likely a play on the name of James Anthony Bailey, one of the co-founders of the Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus, and a "tumbleweed". Navigation Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Greedy Category:Leader Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Extortionists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Delusional Category:Wealthy Category:Weaklings Category:Male Category:Extravagant Category:One-Shot Category:Businessmen Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Contradictory Category:Cowards Category:Charismatic Category:Mercenaries Category:Non-Action Category:Homicidal Category:Xenophobes Category:Parody/Homage Category:Comedy Villains Category:Criminals Category:Necessary Evil Category:Western Villains